Hello Sarah Jane
by quoththeraven5
Summary: A new kid arrives at Bannerman Road, he arrives with secrets and dangers. What is this new kid hiding? And why is he a magnet to alien related trouble. Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde may be in over their heads with this mystery!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Sarah Jane!" Rani came running up the driveway, straightening her school blouse.

Sarah Jane turned around as she was getting into her car, "Oh hello Rani, do you need a ride to school?"

"Oh, that would be great! Where's Luke?" Rani climbed into the back seat as Luke cam running out of the house.

Luke rushed to the car, "Sorry I took so long, I had to print something out for school." He quickly climbed into the car and they were off.

"Goodbye Luke, Rani. Have a good day," and with that Sarah Jane was gone, gone to watch for alien life falling to Earth.

"Luke! Rani!" Clyde came running over to them, in his normal rugged cocky way, his shirt wasn't even tucked in.

Luke grinned, "How's your ankle?"

Clyde lifted up his pant leg to show off his perfectly constructed ankle, "It's doing fine, man those Bane are so annoying! Can't they just take over some other planet?"

Rani laughed, starting to move toward the general direction of their biology class, "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of miss all the excitement of saving the world."

Luke and Clyde nodded in agreement; it had been a quiet couple of weeks. They got out their books and prepared themselves for a long and boring day.

Students rushed out of the school in a mob when the bell rang, Luke, Rani, and Clyde among them.

The walk home from school didn't take long at all; the three friends had planned to have afternoon tea at Rani's.

They slowed in their saunter at the sight of a moving truck in front of the vacant house that was next to Rani's place. The three stopped and stared at the movers, each wondering who was to be their new neighbor on Bannerman road. What they saw left them speechless, if it was in a good or bad way, they would never know.

A boy about their age came out of the house. He wore all black, black jeans, black converse, and a black buttoned up shirt. His hair was also black and was gelled into pointy spikes. He also had piercings, lots of piercings; eyebrow piercings, nose piercings, lip piercings, and ear piercings. The metal glinted off his pale, almost translucent, skin. All in all, he did not look very approachable.

A much more approachable woman came out of the house, she was also quite pale but her dark wavy caramel hair warmed up her complexion greatly.

"Izy! Don't let the movers get that chest! I need it in prime condition," the woman called in a warm loving voice, richly coated with an American accent.

The boy swathed in black called back in a high spirited accented voice, "Sure thing Mom!"

Luke, Rani, and Clyde looked at each other all thinking the same sarcastic remark: _Rani's dad is going to love this!_

"Rani, Luke, Clyde! You saw the moving truck?" Rani's mother came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

Rani grabbed a freshly made biscuit, "Yah, there was a boy our age over there."

"Yah, but he looked like he could be the son of Count Dracula!" Clyde smiled at his own joke.

Luke took a sip of tea, and being as polite as ever said, "He didn't look that bad, he's American you know!"

"Oh really? I've always thought American accents were so funny!" Rani's mother turned around to the sound of the front door opening, "Hello deary! Did you see the moving truck?"

Rani's father grimaced, "Yes I did, and that boy looks like trouble."

No matter how much any of them wanted to disagree, they knew in their hearts that that was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Rani, Luke, and Clyde waited as patiently as ever to finally see the new American student.

They finally got their chance in mathematics.

"Class welcome our new student Israfil Chandler, he's come all the way from America," Mr. Burks said in his monotone voice that caused many studens to sleep in his class.

The new kid, Israfil, looked very much the same to Luke, Rani, and Clyde as he did yesterday. Only today he was without all his facial piercings, he only had one earring on.

The boy smiled, flashing perfect pearly whites, "Please just call me Izy. It's easier to say."

And with that the school day continued without a hitch. Izy being in most of the three's classes. The only chance the three got to talk to him was on the way home to Bannerman Road.

As Clyde, Rani, and Luke began to walk out of the school they heard footsteps behind them, it was Izy lost inside an old warn tome.

"Um, hello. I'm Rani," Rani walked toward him giving him a welcoming smile.

Israfil looked up from his book smiling, but the smile never truly reached his cold hostile dark blue eyes, "And you already know my name."

Rani nodded, "I'm your next door neighbor, and these are my friends Luke and Clyde."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled finally closing his overly large book, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

The three friends looked anxiously at one another, what were they going to tell him? _We fight aliens on a regular basis, saving the world_, I don't think so!

Luckily Clyde saved them all, "There's this arcade not to far from here."

"Hmmm… Guess I'll give it a try, well see you guys around!" Israfil turned to walk down the drive to his house.

Luke sighed in relief, "That was a close one, thanks Clyde!"

"Don't mention it."

Luke, Rani, and Clyde soon found themselves in Sarah Jane's attic. An attic which was filled with odds and ends of alien trinkets and other miscellanies things with unknown purposes.

Sarah Jane turned around, a large computer built into the fire place stood behind her, "I'm so glad you are all here! Mr. Smith has been monitoring the news reports lately and some very strange circumstances have been happening."

"Do you suppose its alien?" Rani asked the age old question.

Sarah Jane laughed, "Oh Rani! I'm not a conspiracy theorist! But in this case it very well maybe."

Luke turned to her, "What exactly happened?"

A mechanical, dry voice filtered through the attic, it was Mr. Smith, "A series of strange murders have been accruing over the past month. The victims are all young, mostly teenagers. Authorities are not entirely sure of the cause of death, but by my analysis of the autopsy reports cause of death seems to be life source drainage."

This brought further confusion to Clyde, "What's life force drainage?"

This time Sarah Jane answered, "It's when the very essence of life is taken from you, think of life as a type of energy. Some species of alien can take that away from you."

"Like a vampire?" this time it was Rani asking the question.

Sarah Jane shook her head, "No, vampires suck blood. Blood is entirely different than life force."

"And vampires don't exist," Luke said never offering up a chance to share some logic.

"That's right Luke, vampires are only creations over overly imaginative people with to much time on their hands," Sarah Jane turned back to Mr. Smith, "Mr. Smith has narrowed down the suspects to one species of alien."

With that Mr. Smith took over, "The species is called the Malcorax, no one knows what they really look like, glands in their skin allow them to change appearances at will. The only noticeable feature appears when they are feeding, their tongue forms a spined needle that injects itself into the victim's neck and drains the life force out of the victim."

Clyde snorted, "Talk about kiss of death!" He tried to lighten the situation but failed miserably.

Rani shivered, "That's horrible! And all the victims are our age!"

Sarah Jane nodded in agreement, "Yes it is horrible, and to make it worse the only way to recognize it is when it's feeding!"

Clyde did not like where this conversation was going, "So how are we going to stop it? One of us going to be bait?" He truly hoped it wasn't going to be him.

Sarah Jane looked horrified, "No Clyde! I would never allow one of you to do such a thing!"

"So how are we going to find it?" Rani asked feeling better now that she knew Clyde's idea wasn't going to happen.

"You three are just going to have to keep your eyes open. And be careful. Now who wants tea?"

**For your information, there are going to be NO vampires in this story, its just a little inside joke I have, updates soon ****! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school Rani, Luke, and Clyde found themselves down at the arcade.

Rani laughed as she shot down zombies in a video game, "This is so weird! After all the alien stuff arcade games seem to be so foreign!"

"I know, I haven't been here in so long!" Clyde shot another zombie into oblivion.

Luke stood behind them, simply watching the two rid the world of brain eating abominations, "I still don't see the point in games."

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Luke, if you don't get it now you never will."

As the three friends were walking the arcade they saw Izy walking out of the music store across the street.

Rani waved and called his name, but he didn't hear her and kept walking disappearing around the corner.

"I wonder why he's in such a hurry," Clyde said mainly to himself as they rounded the same corner. They were greeted by an empty street, Israfil no where to be found.

Luke looked around, "Where's Izy?"

Rani took up the search and saw a plastic bag from the music store, "Oh my God!" They all looked at each other all thinking the same thing _what if that alien got him?_

They heard the muted thud of metal hitting flesh. The three ran to the sound and found Izy pinned to the ground by an attractive blonde woman. Izy struggled against her grip as she opened her mouth wider than what was humanly possible. A long needle like fleshy thing slowly descended from its mouth.

**Izy's POV**

_a couple minutes earlier_

After spending over an hour in the music shop searching for the loudest most violent music he could find, Israfil had finally found the perfect CD for his plot to scare away his mother's potential boyfriends. Lost in his planning for scaring the hell out of the neural surgeon his mother was bringing home tomorrow, he did not hear the greeting Rani had sent his way.

As he turned around the corner heading home, he did not notice the woman who suddenly appeared beside him until it was too late. She grabbed his wrist with such force he was practically thrown into the nearby alley.

Instead of falling he landed gracefully on his feet and crouched low, ready for an attack. The woman smiled, Israfil shuddered; there was something off about this woman, something that wasn't particularly human. She jumped with inhuman speed, Israfil managed not to collapse from the shear force of her, but he was pushed into the side of a trash bin. The hit left him to dazed to throw the woman off of him. She had pinned him to the ground, unable to move Israfil could only stair in horror as he saw her open her mouth so wide that he was surprised her jaw wasn't broken. When he saw her tongue, if one could call the pointy needle like fleshy grossness a tongue, he struggled against her grip of steel. If only he could reach the piece of pipe a few yards away, but his arms were pinned to his side.

"Izy!" Someone called his name, but he didn't really care who called him, all he cared about was that pipe lying only a few feet away. The interruption distracted the 'thing' on top of him for a split second that second was most definitely not wasted.

Israfil lunged for the pipe and before that thing registered what had happened, he struck it on the head with such force that it left a dent on its skull. Before his eyes the figure of the woman transformed into a sluggish creature that resembled a miniature Jabba the Hutt.

"Are you all right?" a girl, Rani, asked him. Behind her were to boys his age, Luke and Clyde if his memory was correct. The three of them didn't seem at all surprised about the overgrown slug at his feet, strange.

Forcing his confusion of their reactions away, he just decided to go with it, "Can any of y'all explain to me why I was attacked by a mini Jabba the Hutt?"

Ignoring his question one of the boys, Luke, walked toward the slug, "Is it dead?"

Israfil tried his best not to roll his eyes, "I don't know, where the hell would you found a pulse on that thing?" Curiosity spiked from his own question, he bent towards the 'thing', he was beginning to suspect it was of alien origins, and proceeded to poke it. "It's not moving, and considering the huge dent I put in its head, I think it's safe to assume that its dead."

He received strange looks from the three friends; Israfil hoped he didn't say anything to strange. Thinking back at what he said, Israfil inwardly winced, he was being to calm. Most people would be hysterical by now, so why weren't Luke, Rani, and Clyde panicking? This is just too confusing.

The other boy, Clyde, turned to Luke, utterly failing at a whisper, "We should get this to your mum, and we don't want the cops to find out." Luke's mom? What did his mother have to do with it? Whatever, Israfil decided to go with it.

Luke nodded, "But how are we going to get there?"

Israfil tried not to grin too manically as he found his camera, unbroken, in his pocket. Thank God for good engineering, "I have an idea!"

**Gen. POV**

Izy, Luke, and Clyde carried the alien down the street with Rani holding the camera set to record.

Luke shifted his hold on the alien, "This is never going to work, people are staring!"

Izy laughed, "Don't worry this plan is fool proof!"

A slightly overweight man walked over to the foursome and asked, "What are you children doing?"

Izy flashed him a brilliant smile, "We're just making a video of people's reactions on seeing a mini Jabba the Hutt. I made it myself, pretty lifelike huh?"

The man smiled, "That's a brilliant idea! Carry on!"

Izy turned to Luke humor glimmering in his eyes, "See?"

They all walked up Sarah Jane's driveway, alien in hand.

Sarah Jane ran out of the house panic filled her eyes, "What are you doing? You can't carry around an alien like that! People will see you!"

Clyde smiled, "Oh they already did!"

"What!"

"Don't worry! Izy here had it covered. Brilliant plan by the way," Clyde laughed, "So funny!"

Izy smiled uncomfortably, no one ever really thought he was funny before, let alone actually be nice to him, "Thanks Clyde."

Sarah Jane turned to Izy as if seeing him for the first time, she wasn't sure if she liked what she saw, she turned to her trio, "You got him involved?"

Rani shrugged, "There was no way around it, he was the one who was attacked."

Sarah Jane looked down at the alien again, seeing the dented skull (did it even have a skull?), "You killed it?" She couldn't help the disgust coming out of her voice.

Izy shifted his feet uncomfortably, he felt like he was just accused of murder, "I think so, didn't mean to, it was in self defense."

Sarah grunted in disproval, "I know this seems very intriguing to you, but you are not going to get involved, you are going to go home and pretend this never happened."

"Okay," Izy dropped the alien unceremoniously on the pavement and crossed the street, turning around to wave good bye before going inside.

"I can't believe he just left," Sarah Jane said, dumfounded by Izy's actions, " No one ever does that, they either run away screaming or stay put. This has never happened to me before."

"He's just weird," Rani said thinking of his unnerving calm at the entire situation.

They all stood in the attic waiting for Mr. Smith to finish his analysis of the alien's remains so they could bury it outside of town.

"There are some strange conditions that I cannot comprehend." Those words shocked all the inhabitants of Sarah Jane's attic, with all their adventures that has been a bringer of really bad news. Mr. Smith continued, "This species of alien cannot be killed so easily, in order to cause such cranial damage massive force has to be applied. It is humanly impossible for a grown man with a running start to create such damage let alone a teenage boy."

Luke rapidly went through millions of scenarios in his head, none were truly promising, "Adrenaline maybe?" Rani and Clyde nodded in agreement, that sounded reasonable. Sarah Jane frowned; something about that boy set her on edge.

She turned to her three most trusted allies, "That's plausible, but there is no harm in keeping an eye in that Israfil boy."

The threesome nodded, not entirely sure where Sarah Jane's worries were coming from and went downstairs toward their respective homes.

"I doubt it was adrenaline Sarah Jane."

"So do I, Mr. Smith, so do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke, Rani, and Clyde walked to school, their minds wandering back to the strange events that occurred the day before and Sarah Jane's strange request.

_Speak of the devil…_ Rani thought as they saw Izy walk out of his house looking like the near death experience at the hands of an alien life form never happened. She smiled and said, "Good morning!"

Izy smiled back his deep blue eyes void of any emotion, "Morning." Luke and Clyde smiled secretly hoping no questions would be asked of the alien from yesterday. They weren't so lucky; apparently keeping a cool head in such a situation did not take away natural human curiosity.

"You guys gave that thing a proper burial right?"

Clyde blinked, of all the questions to ask, "Why would you care about that?"

It was Izy's turn to be confused, no one in their right mind would want to leave decomposing corpse out in the open, "No one wants a malignant spirit bothering them, especially a murderer like that. Ghosts of murderers are particularly nasty."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Luke said it with so much surety that Izy almost believed it, almost.

Izy tried not to laugh at their ignorance, "You believe in the existence of aliens but not ghosts? I thought you guys would be a bit more open minded."

"We are open minded! We've just discovered that when someone accuses something as 'haunted' there is usually some type of alien technology behind it," it felt to Rani like she had just been punched in the gut, _How dare he accuse _her _of being close minded_!

Clyde was a little miffed by Izy's statement, but he also saw his point, "Well I won't be too quick to rule out the existence of ghosts just yet."

Izy smiled, relieved, "Well it looks like someone knows how to use his brain around here!"

Clyde nearly blushed at the complement; no one has ever accused him of using his brain before. Luke, always, Rani, sure, but him, never! It was nice. Before anyone could really absorb Izy's words the bell rang and they had to get to class.

Luke, Rani, and Clyde searched for a place to sit for lunch and found Izy sitting alone at a large table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Luke and Rani were about to turn around to find somewhere else to sit, they were still miffed by his earlier statement. Clyde on the other hand was in a rather good mood and decided drag Luke and Rani along with him.

Izy looked up at them in surprise as the three _amigos _sat next to him; he was playing with his food very intently before they came along. "Hi guys, what's up?"

Clyde grinned, "We just saw you sitting all by your lonesome and decided to join you!" Luke and Rani shared a look _who was this we Clyde was talking about?_

"Oh," Izy blanched, this was a new experience for him, "That was nice of you." To avoid the awkward silence that was bound to come after that uncomfortable statement, he decided to continue to poke and prod at the strange mass of goop this school called food.

Luke nodded in agreement; he didn't really know how to respond to Izy's statement of the obvious, "So, how do you like England?"

Izy stopped prodding his 'food' for a moment, pondering Luke's question, "Well, the weather's okay as long as you like clouds and rain, I like clouds and rain. So I guess I like it here, it's a little boring, but boring's good. The schoolwork isn't too hard, so I guess I like school, there's an amazing book store in town and…" Izy continued for sometime listing off the pros and cons of England and by the end of his long ramble he came to the conclusion that 'England is okay'.

Rani, Luke, and Clyde listened to his long speech for only about a minute until they began to block out what he was saying and nodded politely at the appropriate intervals and didn't notice that he stopped talking until about a minute later.

Izy stared at them intently, wondering how long it would take for them to come out of their trancelike state. He guessed it was partly his fault for talking so much about nothing in particular, he just wasn't used to people actually listening to what he was saying let alone have a conversation with him, not that they were listening to him now or having a conversation with him. But those were just minor details, he didn't mind, at least tried to pretend he didn't mind. "You guys weren't listening to a word I've been saying have you?" Izy tried to keep his hurtful tone out of his voice, but he failed miserably.

Rani blinked, "Sorry, what?" Luke and Clyde came out of their trancelike state as well, both as confused as Rani.

Izy smiled bitter sweetly, "Nothing."

"Okay, well this was fun, but the bell's going to ring soon so we should all get going," Rani picked up her tray and began to walk to the trash bin, Luke and Clyde fallowed.

Izy stood about a minute later his food untouched, and went to class as the bell rang. Severely doubting his ability to make friends, to avoid deeper search of his already bruised and battered conscience, he decided to further perfect his plan of scaring his mother's potential neurosurgeon boyfriend who was coming over to dinner tonight.

**Izy's POV**

Israfil grinned wickedly after he finished putting his largest most dangerous looking piercings into his face; he looked at his reflection and grimaced. He couldn't help but wish that he had a bit more muscle mass, he wasn't particularly skinny but he wasn't tall enough to compensate. A really buff short guy could be just as dangerous as a tall one. Israfil sighed, the precarious piercings adorning his face and his black clothes would have to do, he decided against the black eyeliner, he had a bad experience the last time he used it. He turned out of the bathroom; going downstairs to turn up his new death metal CD he got earlier. It wasn't as violent as he would have liked, but it would have to do.

He barely heard his mother's car over the din of the music, Israfil smiled as he knew his mother would argue with him what could and could not be considered music. Israfil almost felt guilty for running his mother's new love interest away, almost. There was no way he would let his mother go out with a _doctor_! He hated doctors! The medical kind anyway.

**30 minutes later**

The neurosurgeon, Johnathan, ran out of the house as if he had an army of rabid squirrels with machine guns on his tail.

Israfil smiled, he was honestly surprised he lasted thirty minutes; he would have to work on his death glare a little more. His mother on the other hand had perfected hers into an art form.

His mother glared at him her usual warm hazel eyes ablaze with righteous anger, "Israfil Elidre Chandler! How dare you scare away Jonathan! I swear I don't know why I even bother to bring them home with me! Every time you do this!" She moved her hands in explosive gestures, but she then stopped to look at her son, amusement in her eyes, "Although I have to admit, that was very good acting you did! You'll probably even give me nightmares!"

Israfil was about to look at his feet in shame, he the last thing he wanted was to give his mother nightmares, but he stopped himself when he saw her smile. He gave a tentative grin himself.

"Come on, let's clean up," she began to walk into the kitchen carrying dirty dishes Israfil fallowed close behind, "But don't think you're getting off easy mister! You are going to clean this house spotless over the weekend! No going out until I deem this house as clean and sterol as a hospital's isolation ward!"

Israfil smiled and agreed whole heartedly, he knew he deserved much worse. And he would be damned sure to clean their house to his mother's specifications and then some!

**Margaret Chandler (Izy's Mom) POV**

Margaret smiled as he saw her son begin to wash the dishes with a slight smile splayed across his face. She knew most mothers would be absolutely furious with his actions, but she couldn't help but be amused and thankful. Sure it was annoying and kept potential lovers at bay, but she knew that Israfil was doing this because he didn't want to see her get hurt. But sometimes she had the feeling that it was him who in fact didn't want to be hurt. Margaret stopped those thoughts from continuing, she was not in the mood for hurtful memories. Both she and her son were both harmed in the past, but she knew that they were doing quite well. They were surviving and smiling, that was enough for her, who needed a boyfriend anyway?

Israfil finished the dishes and turned back to wipe down the table, he did slowly and meticulously. Margaret sighed, teenagers weren't supposed to be so disciplined. She smirked as that thought crossed her mind, he didn't have the appearance of a disciplined child, but she knew it was all mostly an act her son put on for her sake. All the fake smiles, the bubbly conversations, the false energetic excitement as the weekend approached. Margaret knew those were all fake, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that because in truth, even if most of his happiness was a lie, it did comfort her to know that he was trying. Someday all, maybe, all this pretending would slowly end and he would become the sweet overly energetic child he was meant to be.

"Mom?" her son looked at her worry evident in his eyes, "You okay?"

Margaret smiled, her little boy always knew when something was wrong, "Just thinking." Israfil hesitantly smiled, but she knew it was a real one; his deep blue eyes were still emotionless. Margaret stood staring at her son, even through all his piercings (she was beginning to suspect that they were all magnetic), she could still see her beautiful lonely baby boy. They both stood, each considering each other with calculating eyes until Margaret couldn't take it any more.

She moved to quickly for Israfil to shake her off, and enveloped her son in a warm embrace. He stood stiffly for a moment and then returned it, albeit hesitantly, but that was a start. She released herself and smiled, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

He smiled back, a slight spark of life appeared in his empty eyes as he nodded his agreement.

Margaret inwardly rejoiced at the sight of that spark, there was hope for them yet.

**I hope you like it! For the next chapter I want to have the SJ threesome get involved in some alien thing, If you have any ideas on the alien stuff please fell free to leave some suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Israfil mopped the kitchen floor with great vigor; he had gotten up before the sun rose to start cleaning. He didn't particularly regret scaring away Jonathan, the man was a total snob, Israfil snorted at the thought _aren't all doctors?_ He had finished dusting and vacuuming the entire house, all he had left was the kitchen and any other spare dust ball his mother had found during one of her close inspections of his handiwork.

His mother walked into the kitchen, careful not to mess up the sparkling floors, "Well, I'd say you're about done. Did you eat yet?"

It was just a little after noon, but Israfil wasn't hungry, he rarely was, "Nah, but I'm fine."

His mother frowned, her eyebrows creased with worry, "But you had breakfast?"

Israfil nodded as he started to wipe down the counters, in actuality he hadn't eaten breakfast either, but he knew it was a bad idea to tell her that, she'd get mad and force him to eat.

"Well alright," she sounded doubtful, "When you're down with this would you mind going to the grocery store to pick up a few things? There's one nearby."

Israfil smiled, of course he would, "Sure thing mom, I'm almost done."

Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde stood outside a large impressive house. Sarah Jane smiled; she couldn't wait to be caught up in another adventure! "We've got a lot of work ahead of us. My friend is absolutely convinced there are ghosts in this house, but I believe we will have to prove them wrong!"

The three friends smiled, all enthusiastic and excited for this new mystery. Sarah Jane's friend called earlier that day to ask if she could look into a supposed haunting in the house she was boarding in. At first Sarah Jane refused claiming that_ "I'm not a ghost hunter!"_ She eventually agreed when her friend explained that an older woman, who was her landlady, was bringing in some researchers from the Pharos Institute and that they recommended her. Of course Sarah Jane was flattered and immediately took the job, dragging Luke, Rani, and Clyde with her.

Rani smiled, remembering the last time Sarah Jane, Clyde, and herself encountered a so-called haunting, "I'm so glad you decided to come this time Luke!"

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Luke regretted not going the last time something similar happened, and Izy's close minded comment urged him into going as well.

The house was indeed very impressive, it rested neatly in a semicircle of large thick trees that blocked it from the busy neighborhood behind it, the whitewash walls were covered in ivy as the front lawn was dark shaded by a twisted gnarled oak in the front yard. It could have been quite cheery if it didn't have a strange lonely aura resonating from it. It made the four onlookers uneasy in ways that they couldn't truly explain.

The house's door opened to reveal a woman about Sarah Jane's age with wispy blonde hair and a small petite bone structure, the woman smiled, "Sarah Jane! It's great to see you!"

Sarah smiled as she walked to the door giving the woman a hug, "Likewise Rachel!" Rachel ushered them inside. They entered a grand entry way leading to a large imposing stair that seemed to rise forever into darkness, even the large sparkling chandelier above them seemed to be dulled in shadow.

"It wasn't nearly as creepy as this when I moved in," Rachel walked to one of the side rooms where all kinds of electrical equipment was getting set up by two young men in lab coats, "These are the people from the Pharos institute that recommended you."

The two men stopped and turned towards the newcomers, one was tall with curly red hair and spectacles while the other was also tall but had black hair and much less enthusiastic than the first.

The red head smiled and shook Sarah Jane's hand, "Hello, I'm John Richards and the glum one here is Robert Mathews, my associate." Robert only nodded his reply and went back to setting up equipment, a frown permanently kept on his face.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Jane and these are Luke, Rani, and Clyde." As she introduced them, Luke wondered over towards the equipment as Rani and Clyde looked around the large room that was obviously a library. There were bookshelves lining all of the walls and a large oak desk that was currently being used as a place to set the monitors for the cameras that were bound to be set up all around the house.

Rachel looked around the room slightly melancholy, "I hope you all can figure this whole mess out soon, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

Clyde snorted, "Starting?" He'd only been there for a few minute and he was already creeped out.

The woman nodded, were the shadows growing larger?, " I've tried to ignore it but when Mrs. Fredericks started hearing voices and the furniture moving, I don't think I can handle it much longer." Sarah placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder to reassure her.

"Who's Mrs. Fredericks?" Luke asked as he started to help Robert set up the electrical wiring consul for all the equipment.

"She's the landlady, she'll be able to tell you more than I ever could," Rachel's eyes flittered nervously around the room, "She should be back soon, she just went out for some groceries."

John guided Rachel to a large over stuffed chair and asked, "Why don't you tell us about your experiences, we can ask Mrs. Frederick about hers later."

Rachel nodded and sat down as everyone turned their attention onto her, she took a deep breath and began to speak in a small nervous voice, "I only lived her for two months, when I first came to board with Mrs. Fredericks this place was so cheerful and bright, it wasn't like this. It felt like a warm small country cottage not this empty lonely mansion like it is now. For the first month everything was fine, but a few weeks ago everything started changing, I hardly recall this place having so many shadows. Sometimes I swear I've seen the shadows move! I kept telling myself that it was just my imagination but one night I heard these voices in the hallway outside of my room, and when I went out to check, I didn't see anyone. So I thought I was just dreaming. For the next week I kept hearing all types of voices throughout the house, but I can never make out what they are saying. Only this past week I saw people."

Sarah Jane raised a skeptical eyebrow, "People?"

Rachel nodded and gulped nervously, "They were no one I knew, and they wore strange clothes, I've only seen two people though. A man and a woman, they looked as if they were from the eighteen hundreds. I called out to them but they didn't hear me and they disappeared. Just one moment they were there and the next they weren't. Cosely after that, I started to notice the furniture moving. I've never actually seen the furniture move, mind you, just I see a chair at one side of the room and then a turn my back. And then I look again to find the chair on the other side!" Her hands started to shake, "I don't know what to do! And Mrs. Fredericks doesn't help, she's as happy as a clam! Do you know she claims that her friend Gabriel will help her, will I don't see any Gabriel around here! Do you? She's just a senile old bat that doesn't know anything!" Sarah Jane put her hand on Rachel's shoulder to keep from becoming further hysterical.

The room was silent, all were absorbing what Rachel had said, it was truly a very complicated long winded story. In the silence of the room, whispers were heard. John, his recorder on, smiled in glee straining to hear the whispers. Rachel started to shake; she hated those whispers, why couldn't they just go away. Luke, Rani, and Clyde glanced at each other to reassure themselves that they were not the only ones that heard them. Sarah Jane was to busy trying to calm her friend to care what the whispers were saying. The only who looked truly calm and unimpressed with the whole situation was Robert, who was also recording the whispers that floated throughout the house. Then suddenly the whispers stopped and silence ensued. No one moved, all waiting to see if any more whispers ensued.

The front door opened with a loud creak. Everyone jumped at the sound and turned towards the door to see a small elderly woman with wrinkles that suggested constant smiling and laughter, "Thank you deary, you can place those bags in the kitchen." The elderly woman pointed to the door opposite the library. Someone moved past her laden with bags of groceries. That someone left Sarah Jane and the threesome speechless.

"Izy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Izy's POV**

Israfil headed out of the grocery store his bag in hand, he was happy; he finished his chores early and to his mother's expectations. The only downside was that now he had nothing to do for the entire weekend except unpack, moving was not fun. It wasn't that he missed their old place or anything, far from it actually, he just didn't see why his mom was pushing him to be more social. Israfil shook his head, he was social, right? It would help if he knew exactly what social as, he talked to people, wasn't that enough?

An older woman dropped one of her many bags of groceries on the side walk in front of him, he bent down to pick them up, "Would you like me to carry some of those for you?"

The small elderly woman flashed a large happy smile, "That is very sweet of you young man, I would appreciate that very much, if you wouldn't mind."

Israfil smiled, not entirely knowing if this was a good idea or not, she cold be an ax murderer for all he knew, "No I don't mind, do you live far away?"

The woman shook her head still smiling, "Not at all, its just around the corner, it will only take a minute."

_How could someone be so happy_? Was Israfil's only thought as he fallowed her down the side walk to her magnificent ivy covered house. He gaped at the sight, he never new there could be so much ivy covering a house without tearing the walls down with its weight.

"Thank you deary, you can place those bags in the kitchen," The elderly woman said pointing to a door beside a large shadowed stair case, he walked in barely holding in a low whistle that was about to come out at the sight of the grand home.

"Izy?"

He turned at the sound of someone calling his name, and saw to his surprise his new neighborly alien junky friends. Israfil wasn't exactly sure if they were friends or not, but it would be nice to pretend they were for a little while, not that he knew how friends were supposed to act toward each other. Then he saw the two men in lab coats surrounded by equipment.

The only thoughts that entered his mind were _Crap! This has something to do with aliens doesn't it! _

Israfil quickly went to set down the bags in the kitchen, careful to make sure that he didn't leave his groceries behind; he wanted to get out of there fast. Something wasn't right in this house, and had nothing to do with the alien loving threesome! The house itself felt lonely and cold, he couldn't help but feel hatred vibrating through the old walls. He left the kitchen and went to say good by, he wanted out, fast!

Sarah –something or another, stood up in front of him as he entered what he guessed was the library, "What are you doing here?"

Israfil refrained from rolling his eyes, by the way she said it, it sounded like she thought he wanted to be here, "I was just helping this lovely lady here with her groceries."

The elderly lady smiled her overly happy smile, "Yes and thank you so much, who would have thought you would meet up with your friends to!"

Rani grimaced, "I wouldn't say we're friends anything.'

Israfil flinched involuntarily, he didn't expect such a comment to hurt, but it did. He silently cursed himself into letting himself in becoming so vulnerable. To cover up his momentary weakness Israfil rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "I love you to Rani, not that I don't enjoy seeing everyone, but I've got to go."

"Alright deary, thank you so much," the elderly woman smiled happily again, Israfil was just thankful she didn't pinch his cheek or anything; she looked like the type of person who would that sort of thing.

Israfil turned to the still open door, ready to great the outside world. He was one foot away from the exit, when the door slammed shut with such force that it vibrated the whole house. Israfil stared blankly at the door for a few moments before tried the door knob. As he touched it, he felt pressure begin to form on his chest, before he realized what was happening, he was pushed back with such force that he was thrown into the stairs near the landing to the second floor.

**Gen. POV**

_one minute earlier_

Sarah Jane smiled in relief as she saw Izy turn to go, she still wasn't sure what to make of him yet, but she knew she didn't want him involved in what they were doing here today. Suddenly the door slammed so hard that it vibrated throughout the entire house, everyone jumped in fright, staring at the door in shock.

They watched silently as Izy hesitantly placed his hand on the door knob, he frowned in confusion, his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Izy was thrown back by an invisible force onto the top steps on the shadowed stairway. Everyone gasped and ran toward the stairs.

Rani was the first to reach him, he looked so still and his pale skin tone didn't help ease her fears, "Izy! Oh my God, Izy are you alright?" He lay in a crumpled heap, his head lolled to one side. He looked so pail and small instead of the sarcastic loud teenager the three had grown to know over the past week.

He still didn't move, Clyde gulped, he couldn't be dead, "Izy?" The small pale figure groaned. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Izy slowly sat up clutching the back of his head.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked at each other they would all like to know. Prompted by his question, Sarah Jane walked down the stairs toward the door, flipping open her "watch" to check for alien life signs, it read negative. _Strange_.

Izy slowly walked down the stairs clutching his head, his legs were a little unsteady. As reached the landing, he gave the door a wide berth; he did not want to relive that experience. He went to the library and sat down heavily in the over plush chair.

Luke went into the kitchen to get Izy some ice for his head, this house strange. Luke hoped nothing like that would happen again, but he knew that was highly unlikely if aliens were involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Izy POV**

Israfil placed the ice pack look gave him on the back of his head, that landing hurt, who knew stairs would be that hard! And it wasn't just his head that hurt, his back jammed into the edge of the top step, he could already feel the bruise forming.

He hated this, now he was stuck in this creepy house with God knows what! And on top of that he was stuck with people that seemed to attract trouble like a magnet, he moved here to get away from trouble. Israfil's only continuing thought throughout his throbbing pain filled body was _Mom is going to kill me!_

:D

**Gen POV**

Luke looked at Izy as he gave him the ice pack; he looked like he had just recovered from having a massive migraine. Izy tentatively placed the ice to the pack of his head and sighed in relief, he slouched deeper into the over stuffed library chair, wincing a little as he tried to relax. Luke grimaced, the trip into the stairs must have really done a number on him, "You gonna be okay?"

Izy glanced up at him and tried to smile, the smile turned into more of a grimace as his eyes remained devoid of emotion, "Yeah I'll be fine as soon as someone invents soft cushy stairs and magically healing paste that will take away all the pain in the world."

Clyde snorted upon hearing this sarcastic statement, "Sorry man, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," He glanced at the door, firmly shut, wondering if their predicament was permanent, "I wonder what would happen if we tried the windows?"

"Be my guest, I'll watch with the ice packs," Izy eyed the windows suspiciously; he was never going to look at any form of exit the same way again!

Sarah Jane walked into the library, wearing a perplexed frown on her face, her watch didn't indicate what caused the door to act violently, she looked towards Izy who was slumped in the chair. She really didn't want him here, he shouldn't be involved, there was something about him that she didn't trust.

Robert started to gather up cameras and other equipment to set throughout the house, his face stayed stoic and calm throughout the whole ordeal, John on the other hand nearly skipped with glee over towards Izy who at the moment was seriously contemplating the pros and cons of having cushy stairs.

John smiled widely, "So, Izy I think it was, could you tell me what happened in your words? Did you feel any difference in temperature or wind, maybe even voices?" He was practically bouncing in place with the excitement of a kindergartener on a sugar high.

Israfil tried his best to not roll his eyes; he didn't know why he disliked overly annoying happy excited people he just did. And his cheerfulness was making his head hurt even worse, he did not need this, "I don't know, I touched the door and then back became best friends with the stairs!"

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing else? Did you—"

"NO!" Izy snapped, his dark blue eyes seemed to flash in inky blackness, but before anyone could truly take notice they became their fathomless blue again.

Everyone took a step back in surprise, his voice echoed throughout the large house, deep and vibrating through their bones. Izy sighed, this day just kept getting better and better.

:D

Ms. Fredericks walked into the room with a cheerful smile on her lips carrying a plate full of cookies, "I brought cookies for everyone! I hope you all like chocolate ship!" She turned to Izy with a worried filled gaze, "How are you sweetie, do you need anything? Perhaps a bit of hot chocolate?"

Izy smiled weekly, hot chocolate wouldn't help, the very idea of something remotely related to food made him want to hurl. He really needed to get home, "No thank you, do have any secret passageways leading outside by any chance?"

The old woman laughed heartily,"I'm sorry love; it looks like you are going to have to stay here with us until we sort this whole thing out. You could use my telephone if you need to call someone."

"Alright, thank you," Izy tried not to slump further in his seat, his mother wouldn't be home until much later tonight and he didn't feel like moving.

John sighed, he wasn't going to get anything else out of Izy for awhile, the kid just looked absolutely miserable, he smiled "Ms. Fredericks, why don't you tell us about your experiences with this house."

Ms. Frederick smiled, and set down the cookies on a coffee table before it was attacked by the three hungry teenagers, "Of course, do want me to just go over the past month or so or throughout my entire life?"

"You're entire life? You mean you have always been experiencing this type of activity?" John tried not to squeal in excitement, but failed miserably.

Izy refrained from rolling his eyes yet again. He was getting much better at this self control thing!

"Not this particular kind, you see ever since my childhood I lived here and this place has always had a ghost. But it was never like this, the house it feels so wrong. Someone is hurting my little Gabriel." The last was said at only a whisper, her eyes were unfocused lost in a memory.

John cleared his throat, remembering the earlier conversation with Rachel, "Who is Gabriel ma'am?"

Ms. Fredricks smiled whimsically, "He's my best friend from childhood, he died here you know. He fell down those stairs," She pointed to the stairs that Izy had the pleasant experience of meeting at 10 mph, "He's been here ever since, protecting me and never letting me fall into loneliness. He was such a sweet boy, always so happy. This house use to be happy to, now it's just sad. Something is hurting my Gabriel, and I want it to stop! I want my Gabriel back! I want to live in a happy home again!" Sarah Jane and her threesome shared a look of disbelief, John excitedly rushed over to his notebook on the large desk, and Ms. Fredricks began to tear up, and Izy slowly moved through his pain to stand and place a comforting hand on Ms. Fredricks' shoulder.

Izy smiled grimly as he saw the elderly woman being haunted by old memories, the sun was starting to set, there was no way he was getting out of here no matter how much he wanted to leave, "Why don't I help you cook dinner for everyone, hmm?"

Ms. Fredericks smiled, he really was a sweet boy despite his disturbing appearance, he reminded of her of her Gabriel, suddenly she was over whelmed by a sudden happiness, she would be seeing her Gabriel again and have her happy house back to its former greatness, "I would love that dear, thank you." They both walked out of the library heading for the kitchen.

:D

Rani shook her head, the poor woman lost in her delusions, there was no way she would see her childhood friend after this. Knowing her luck this "Gabriel" would be some alien that tricked her into believing he was her friend. The needed to solve this thing fast, she didn't like the idea of being stuck inside this house with who knows what. She turned to Sarah Jane, "She we look throughout the house for anything remotely alien?"

Sarah Jane nodded, "We should all go, we shouldn't get separated, who knows what might happen." As she said that Robert entered the room, he had finished setting up the cameras and other equipment throughout the house, a blank expression still present on his face.

John looked up from writing in his notebook, "Ah, good to see you Robert, we have learned some interesting facts, I need you to do some research." Clyde could almost swear he saw Robert roll his eyes, but he couldn't truly tell. The threesome plus Sarah Jane left the library to find this strange elusive alien once and for all.

As the walked up the stairs they couldn't help but feel unsettled as the memory of Ms. Fredricks' conversation haunted their minds. When they reached the top, the subconsciously shied away from the spot where Izy was throne, they turned right.

Before them stood a long dark carpeted hallway, doors crowding the walls. They began to walk slowly forward, as if afraid to disturb the darkness that lurked in the corners. The hallway suddenly brightened a bit as the four saw a young woman wearing a voluminous red dress that looked to be from the eighteenth century. Her slender nimble hands moved across the walls of the hallway.

Clyde gulped, "Hello? Miss?" His voice shook, and it was not from fear damn it!

The woman didn't hear him, hands moving across the walls as if searching for something. Suddenly with a wild look in her eyes she slammed her fist into the wall screaming, "God damn it! Where the hell are you?" With her furious demonic rage imprinted into their minds, the strange woman suddenly disappeared, the hallway filled with darkness yet again.

The four stood still in shock and confusion.

Sarah Jane recovered first, opening up her "watch" to check for alien activity.

She smiled grimly, "I am diffidently picking up on unknown alien energy."

:D

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long, I just got back to school and needed to get use to it again! I'll try to be a bit more punctual next time.**

**What do you think? Should I continue with ghost/alien aspect of it or focus more on Izy?**

**Ideas and advice much appreciated! Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Izy's POV**

This house was getting on his nerves; Israfil swore that if he didn't get out of this place soon he would kill something. And no, that wasn't an exaggeration; he hated the feeling have being trapped like a caged animal. Israfil gritted his teeth; he had to keep up appearances, and continued to dice onions while Ms. Fredericks made the stew.

He had to get out before he did something stupid, but knowing his luck that was never going to happen. If only he could figure out what was up with this house! An idea tickled in the back of his mind, he turned to the elderly woman, "Ms. Fredericks, do you happen to own a ouiji board?"

**Gen. POV**

Clyde walked into a side room of the main hall, Sarah Jane told the others to split up and look for anything that could explain the strange woman's appearance in the hall. He didn't really think that was a good idea, this house gave him the creeps.

And Izy sitting in the middle of a dark empty room lighted with only sputtering candles and a ouiji board in front of him, was not helping calm his nerves. Izy looked at Clyde with a blank expression, Clyde couldn't help but shudder when he looked into the American's eyes, for some reason they seemed to be black as ink. He shook himself out of his disturbing thoughts; it was just a trick of the light.

"Hello Clyde!" Izy flashed a perfectly white smile with fake cheer spread through his words, "Do you want to converse with some spirits?"

Clyde stared blankly at him, this cheery disposition did not belong in this dark room, he swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Seriously Izy, ghosts? This stuff that's happening is aliens, it's the only explanation."

Izy frowned, "Yes, some of it may very well be aliens, but not all of it." Izy began to pout, this wasn't going to be as fun as he had hoped, "And you were supposed to be the opened minded one."

"I am open minded! It's just that Sarah Jane found evidence suggesting alien activity," Clyde was getting the feeling that he was going to loose the argument when he saw a mad gleam enter Izy's dark eyes.

Izy smirked, motioning Clyde to sit down, "Only suggesting? Tell me Clyde, when my back and the stair case became best friends, did she find any alien activity then?" Without waiting for Clyde to respond, Izy continued, "No, she didn't. And what about this Gabriel Ms. Fredericks mentioned, why can't she talk to him anymore? I am not saying that aliens are not the cause of these, I'm just saying that there may be more than just alien's at work here."

Clyde stared at him with slack jawed shock, that was the most he had ever heard Izy say a one time.

Seeing that Clyde had not yet sit down, Izy sighed, "And I need more than one person for this ouiji board thing to work, you can laugh and make fun of me later, but I need some answers and 'it's because of aliens' excuse is not going to work."

Seeing no way out of it Clyde sat down across from Izy and placed his hand on the curser, awaiting for the "spirits" to guide him.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Izy took in a deep breath, "Spirit, if you are here please give us a sign." Clyde tried his best not to role his eyes, this was getting ridiculous. He was about to make a snide remark when the curser began to move.

Clyde looked over at Izy, making sure it wasn't him moving it. Instead he saw Izy eyeing him in the same way, neither of them were moving the curser across the board.

Izy gulped, "Are you Gabriel?" The room became cooler; both boys could see their breath. The curser slowly moved over the word "Yes". Clyde bit back the urge to yelp and run out of the room.

"Why can't Ms. Fredericks see you anymore?" Izy asked quietly, as if not to scare the 'ghost' away. The curser slowly moved over the letters: W-E-A-K.

Clyde swallowed back his panic, there was no way that this ghost was real, Izy was just messing with him. At least that was what he was trying to tell himself, and it wasn't working.

Izy raised his eyebrow and smiled wirily, in the dark room it took on the appearance of an evil smirk, "You were the one who so kindly introduced me to the stairs didn't you?" The room slightly heightened in temperature, to Clyde it felt like a smile. The curser moved over the letters: S-O-R-R-Y. Somehow he felt like there should have been a smiley face at the end of it.

Izy snorted, grateful for the warmer room, "What is making you weak?" The curser paused for a moment, and then spelled: I-N-T-R-U-D-E-R-S.

"What type of intruders?" Clyde asked finally joining in on the 'conversation'. The curser moved slowly over the letters: T-H-I-E-V-E-S. Both Izy and Clyde were silent, pondering the meaning.

Snapping out of his inner thoughts Izy asked, "What are they trying to steal?" The curser spelled: M-Y-E-N-E-R-G-Y. "Do you mean your life force?"

S-O-U-L was the only answer the received.

Clyde blinked in confusion, how could someone steal a soul? "How many intruders are there?" He had never really thought about the existence of souls before now, but he would be damned if he let one be taken.

The curser moved over the number two, then paused and moved over the number three, and then two again and back to three. The room was becoming warmer, and Clyde got the feeling that this meeting was coming to an end.

Izy sighed, either two or three, no exact number, "Where are they?" The curser moved with great ferocity: C-O-M-I-N-G, there was a pause and then just as quickly, H-E-L-P-M-E.

Both Izy and Clyde heard the click of the door knob behind them, someone was entering, the curser dashed across the board over the words "Good bye" and then all was silent throughout the room.

The door opened to reveal the two scientists from the Pharos Institute, "What are you kids doing in here?"

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Both Clyde and Izy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, _"Are they the intruders?"_ They both stood up, Clyde could have sworn that he saw murderous glint in Izy's dark blue eyes, but it was gone before he ever truly thought it was there.

"Trying to find a way out of here seeing that you two are doing such a fantastic job at your end," sarcasm oozed off every word Izy had said. Subconsciously, both scientists took a step back, for what reason they would never be able to say for certain.

John smiled uneasily, a cold shiver went down his spine as he looked at Izy, there was a strange animalistic ferocity in the boy's stance that he could not place, "Well, I for one am glad that some people here actually have respect my work, and I can assure you that both myself and Robert are doing everything we can to find the source of these problems."

Izy rolled his eyes, "No you're not. All you do is research," He picked up the ouiji board and silently stalked out of the room, like a predator preparing stalking its prey, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Clyde quickly fallowed, he had to tell Sarah Jane what he had learned, he didn't care that Rani and Luke would probably laugh at his discovery of the existence ghosts, but he was positive that Sarah Jane would have a perfectly scientific explanation on what had really happened. And Israfil's strange vicious atmosphere surrounding him was not the reason why he was running.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Izy's POV**

He quickly left the room, he had to get out of this place quickly, he wasn't sure that he would be able to control himself much longer. God… he was hungry, it was over a week since his last inoculation, without it, he'd go insane. Why did he have such good manners? He could have just let the old later walk home by herself, but noooooo! He had to help her! While he was cursing his own stupidity and trying to keep the ever present animalistic hunger in the back of his mind, he entered the kitchen.

Ms. Fredericks was humming to herself while stirred the stew, carrying on as if they were not imprisoned inside an English cottage from the ninth circle of Hell. _Wow, he really was in a mood, wasn't he?_

The elderly woman looked up from her stirring, her eyes gleaming with mirth, "Hello hon, would be a dear and cut up that loaf of bread?" Israfil plastered on his most believable fake smiles and walked over to the cutting board.

He picked up the knife, he paused to admire its seductive gleam. He loved knifes and swords and daggers, they were just so elegant and so… sharp. He smiled as he brought the knife closer to the bread, images of a bloodied sword flew across his eyes. The blood dripped sluggishly off the blade, landing into a deep red pool, a red pool of blood that was caused by his hands. Dead, cold, dark blue eyes staring up at him, frozen in hatred and sinister anger. He was dead, he killed him, killed him, he killed… STOP!

He placed the knife carefully neat to the bread and breathed in deeply, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He had to stop thinking, he had to get out, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Israfil steadied himself on the counter, now was no time to bring up memories and old nightmares.

He had to get out of this place before he killed somebody, and it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

**Yeah! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for taking soooooo long! **** I was suffering from a massive case of writer's block! Sadly they still have not found a cure, if anyone knows of one please tell me!**

** Tell me what you thought, suggestions are appreciated. Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure he wasn't moving the curser, he wasn't trying to trick you?" Sarah Jane asked for what was probably the tenth time.

Clyde sighed; this was proving to be harder than he first thought, "Yes, I'm positive! Just trust me on this okay!"

"Whether it was a 'ghost' or not doesn't really matter does it? Whatever was communicating with Clyde gave us some valuable information," Luke decided it was best for him to be the voice of reason; no one else seemed to want to take the job. Clyde smiled at his best friend, at least someone semi-believed him.

Rani pinched the bridge of her nose, a true sign that she was trying to solve a puzzle, "Well, it said that there was either two or three 'intruders', on of them is probably that woman we saw. That means that there is one, or two, more 'intruders' that we don't know about."

"Yes! And those Pharos guys are probably the other two! It was just too convenient that they showed up at that moment," Clyde smiled, finally they were listening.

Sarah Jane smiled, there would be no harm in going along with this ridiculous train of thought, "Fine, we need to keep an eye on those men from Pharos, we also still need to search through the house to find whatever made that woman appear to us."

Clyde nodded his agreement, "I'll stay and with the Pharos guys, you all can look around the house."

They were all surprised by his want to stay put, but none argued as they split up to search through the house.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Clyde found the two scientists in the library with all their equipment; it looked like they got everything just about set up. Clyde smiled, "Hey guys, is there anything I can do to help?"

John turned around and frowned, it was the first time Clyde had seen him do so since he came here, "This is delicate equipment, it's not for children to play with."

Robert ran a hand through his dark hair, "Don't be ridiculous John," he turned to Clyde, he face still expressionless, "Of course you can help, here, why don't you listen to the recordings of those whispers I got earlier today." He handed the tape recorder to Clyde, and silently went back to checking his monitors, John huffed in frustration and followed suite.

Clyde sat down in an overly plush chair and put the ear phones on, ready to listen to the strange murmurings. He couldn't help but find it odd that John refused to allow him to help. It seemed to go against the chipper man's character. And for Robert to be the one to actually let him stay just made it even more confusing.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Sarah Jane walked down a hallway on the second floor; Luke and Rani were on the first. Something about this house did not sit right with her; she couldn't help but think that there was more to this than aliens trying to take over the world. As she walked, she felt a cold draft move past her, she drew her coat closer to her body, old houses always have drafts.

Suddenly the air before her seemed to shimmer, the hallway before her became more brightly lit, as if it was the middle of the day. But she knew that it was in fact nearly dark. A man dressed in a tailored suite from the eighteen hundreds walked down the hall towards her, and then through her.

She didn't feel anything as the apparition moved through, Sarah Jane turned around to call after the man, only to find that the man was gone and it was once again a dark empty hallway.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Luke and Rani walked into the kitchen intent on asking Ms. Fredericks some questions. They found her stirring soup in a pot over her old 50's oven with Izy beside her slicing bread.

Izy looked up from his work, Luke couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little paler than usual, which in hindsight didn't seem remotely possible. Izy gave them a weak, tired smile, "Hey guys, you hungry?"

Ms. Fredericks smiled, "Don't worry, it will only be about ten more minutes."

"We just wanted to ask you a couple questions," Rani said, trying to ignore her stomach's beg for food.

"Of course what did you want to ask?" the elderly woman motioned Izy to stir the soup while she gave the two other teenagers her full attention.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Izy's POV**

Israfil tried his best to ignore the on going conversation behind him, he had more pressing issues to think about, like the fact that he was seriously contemplating the quickest way to dispose of eight bodies, three of them teenage size. No. Stop. He was not thinking about that, well he was, but he wasn't going to act on it. Right now anyway… maybe if he cut them all up in to small one cubic… NO! No, no, no, stop. He needed a better distraction than just stirring soup. He did not want to be brought up on murder charges, orange was not his color. Well it wasn't like he was going to get caught or anything… no! He really he had to stop, it was just so difficult! Something in the conversation behind him caught his attention, yes! DISTRACTION!

Israfil sighed in relief and turned to Luke and Rani, "Eighteenth century clothing?"

Rani looked at him, confused on why he interrupted them after so adamantly stirring the soup, "Seventeenth actually, why?"

"Did the atmosphere seem different to you when she appeared? Was the lighting different, the hallway?" Israfil had an idea where this was going and he didn't like it at all.

Luke nodded, "Now that you mention it, when we saw the woman the hallway was brighter than before and the furniture was different, it was like antiques except they didn't look antique."

Israfil pinched the bridge of his nose; his suspicions were right, "A crack in time, leakage maybe." He said this more to himself, and immediately hoped that no one else heard him.

"A what?" Rani looked confused, damn she heard him.

"Umm… Just something I saw on Star Trek once," Israfil inwardly winced, praying that neither of them had ever seen Star Trek. "I'm going to go check on those Pharos guys, see how their doing… and stuff," Israfil tried to ignore their questioning gazes as slowly walked out of the room. Stopping at a miniature fan on the counter, "Mind if I barrow this for a second?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Gen POV**

Clyde was simultaneously listening to the recorder trying to pick out words and watching the two scientists as they went about collecting their data, when Izy walked in carrying a miniature revolving fan, a blue light bulb and what looked like a lunch box. Taking out the head phones so he could hear what was probably going to be an interesting conversation, he listened as Izy rambled at what seemed to a hundred miles per second.

"Hey guys, do you happen to have any spare copper wire around, maybe some buttons, or what would be really good is a screwdriver, I like screwdrivers especially green ones. Ya'll have anything remotely electronical that you wouldn't mind me borrowing and possibly never returning to you would do nicely," Izy looked around the room, a slight malicious glint in his eyes. Clyde couldn't help but shiver.

Both John and Clyde looked at Izy with wide eyed confusion, the only one that seemed to follow all of what Izy had said was Robert. Robert didn't reply, he only pointed to a card board box full of wires and other loose electronics.

Izy smiled his gratitude and promptly begun to dig through the box like a kid opening presents on Christmas day.

John snapped out of it and turned to Robert, "Why are letting that child destroy our tools?"

Robert merely shrugged and went back to monitoring the screens and making notes on his observations, adamantly ignoring Izy's loud and a rambunctious muttering as he dug through the box, throwing unwanted items over his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Izy seemed satisfied with his findings and sat cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with wires and other seemingly random items, trying to fit them together in a haphazardly confusing way.

Clyde stood and walked over to his new neighbor, curiosity getting the better of him, "What are you doing"

"Making something that will help find whatever is doing this so we can leave," Izy muttered as he put the finishing touches on his new masterpiece.

The contraption began to wir, as the small fan began to turn and the blue light started to flash, Izy stood smiling as if he won a gold medal at the Olympics, "Now let's go see where it dings!"

Clyde gave Izy a questioning glace, "It dings?"

Izy smiled, "Yeah, it goes ding when there's stuff."

"What is it?" Clyde was begining to think that it was quite possible that Izy had finally gone mad, unless he was already mad and had only gotten madder as the day progressed.

Izy rolled his eyes, "It's a timey wimey detector, duh!"

**Wahoo! I finished this chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait.**

*** Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking soooooooooooooooo long ;)**

**Gen POV**

Clyde watched as Izy waltzed out of the library with the strange device in hand, whistling a happy tune, he couldn't help full that the tune was slightly eerie. He shrugged it off as best he could and sank back into the overstuffed leather chair, listening to the recorder, notepad in hand. He was determined to figure out what the whispers were saying.

Focusing entirely at his task at hand, Clyde began to listen, repeating the beginning parts over and over until he was able to finally piece together the first couple of seconds. _hssssss… we are… -rapped…hssssss… return to… brother…hsssss…device... wrong time… hssssssss… almost there… hsssssssssss. _Looking down at his notebook Clyde was able to piece together: _**We are trapped_ return to **_**(their?)**_** brother_ **_**(need/looking for?)**_** a device_ wrong time **_**(trapped in the wrong time?) **_**_ almost there. **_**(almost to the correct time?).**

Clyde sighed looking at his writing, at least it was something, he didn't understand it, but he knew it was important, "Robert, I think I got something."

The dark haired man looked up from his monitors, and gracefully walked toward Clyde to see his findings. The man's blue intelligent eyes looked at Clyde's writing, adding his own guesses at the missing words: _**We are trapped. **__We must __**return to **__our __**brother**__, we need that __**device**__. We are in the __**wrong time**__, but we are __**almost there.**_ Robert nodded in satisfaction, "Good job, keep at it, soon we'll probably understand all of what they are saying."

Clyde blinked, now that the empty spots were filled, he was even more confused, how did Robert do that? He looked toward the man, only to find him studying the monitors closely, John, however, was giving Clyde the death glare. Clyde gulped and went back to listening to the tape.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Sarah Jane was happy; she was finally getting more readings of alien life forms, not enough to tell what species, but enough to know that they were there. But she was also slightly worried, in the begging to readings were close to nonexistent; they were steadily getting stronger and stronger. Sarah Jane was afraid to know what that meant. As she walked around another corner, she was greeted with a strange sight.

Izy was walking down the hallway with a strange device that looked to be a random assortment of junk.

"Izy? What are you doing?"

The boy spun around and smiled madly, his eyes twinkling disturbingly, "Oh nothing of your concern Sarah."

"Sarah Jane," she found herself mumbling out of habit.

Suddenly the device's blue light flashed and it let out a high pitched ding. Izy smiled like the Cheshire cat, he sang in an empty tuneless voice, "Found you."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Izy POV**

Israfil smiled madly as he walked toward the door that set off his detector, he was felt his sanity start to slowly slip away, he needed to solve this problem quickly before he was completely lost to his hunger.

He ignored Sarah Jane's mumbled attempt to correct her name, in fact he was so focused on not ripping out her throat that he wouldn't have noticed her if she screamed in his face. Israfil opened the door to find a young boy's room; it was covered in layers and layers of dust. No one had been in there for a very long time. His timey wimey detector started to ding more and more loudly, there was definitely some wibbly wobbly stuff going on.

As he moved slowly into the room he began to see a hazy apparition of a young boy about eight years old, he knew who it was in an instant, "Gabriel."

The apparition began to shift into more focus, Sarah Jane gaped at the sight, there were no signs of alien life, the boy turned to Israfil, his translucent eyes filled with hope, "You really can help."

Israfil smiled, thank God ghosts don't make him hungry, now he could focus, "Of course I can, is this where the thing the intruders are looking for?"

Gabriel nodded, "They are all going to be here soon, in time."

"Where is it? The device, if we destroy it they might not show up at all," Israfil looked around the room, searching for anything that looked remotely suspicious, but given his childhood, everything looked suspicious.

Gabriel smiled sadly, "No, I have to die first."

Sarah Jane snapped out of her astonishment, "What do you mean? You are not a ghost."

"Um…" the young boy looked confused.

Israfil gulped back his urge to give in to his oncoming homicidal rage, "Don't listen to her, she is only an old fool."

"Old?" Sarah Jane glared daggers into the back of Israfil's head.

Israfil ignored her, focusing on his life line, the only thing that did not try to trigger him, Gabriel, "They have to kill you before they can cross time huh?"

The young boy nodded, pleased that someone understood, "Don't try to change that."

"I know, it's something that cannot be changed, but where is it? We need to find it before the intruders come," Israfil smiled gently to the ghost.

Gabriel smiled in thanks and pointed to the small oak desk, there was a ratty old teddy bear sitting atop it. As Israfil began to walk toward the bear, the young boy looked up to him in fear, "They are here!" and then the translucent apparition of Gabriel disappeared, as two people dressed in eighteenth century clothing fazed into the room.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Gen. POV**

Clyde was having a difficult time trying to figure out the rest of the whispering, he was about to stop in frustration when Luke and Rani walked into the library. He decided to use their entrance as an excuse for a break, there was nothing more he was going to be able derive from the tape. "Hey guys! You find anything useful?"

Luke and Rani both shook their heads negatively, they were both quite bummed by the fact that there was nothing new that they found out.

Rani asked him, "How about you?"

Clyde smiled, grateful that he had something to show his friends, he handed them his notebook with his finding.

After reading and rereading Clyde's notes, Luke was still quite lost, "It's interesting, but I don't understand what it means."

John walked up to the group of kids and grabbed the notebook out of Luke's hands roughly, "It's just pointless ramblings, no need to over think it! Now why don't you kids run along." The teens stood shocked, what happened to the happy nice over excited John?

To their surprise it was Robert who defended them, "Leave them be John! What ha gotten into you? They are not our concern." The taller darker man stared at the other scientist with cold calculating blue eyes.

John gulped, not use to being intimidated by anyone, first that strange Izy child and now Robert. The smaller scientist just shrugged to hide his discomfort and walked back to his monitors.

Rani turned to Clyde, "Have you seen Izy or Sarah Jane anywhere?"

Clyde shook his head, "Izy just left to wander the house a little while ago and I haven't seen Sarah Jane since we split up."

The threesome was silent in thought until Robert sang in an empty tuneless voice, "Found you."

The four other people stared at Robert, silently questioning what he meant, "I found your two missing friends and some unexpected guests."

Everyone turned to the monitors to find a camera set up in an abandoned room show Sarah Jane and Izy with two strangers, a man and a woman, dressed in Victorian clothing.

A clicking sound, like that of a gun cocking, was the only warning that John had pulled out a strange alien gun like device on Robert.

The red headed man smirked maliciously, his eyes a strange cat eyed green, his skin also seemed to have a green tinge to it, "I wish I could say that has been a pleasure working with you Robert, but I can't tell a lie."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Ms. Fredericks turned off her stove and began to take out bowls to serve dinner when she saw her best friend Gabriel, she smiled widely, "Oh Gabriel! They did find a way to save you!"

The ghost boy smiled widely in reply, "Not yet, but very soon! The three intruders, two out of time will be stopped by one out of time and both out of space. I will stay here with you until the one but at the same time two succeed."

The elderly lady smiled, she didn't always understand what her friend was saying, but she knew out of experience that it was best to just go with it.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Another chapter finished! I think I will finally solve this whole 'haunted house' thing by the next chapter, don't ask when I'll update though! Because I have no idea! Suggestions and reviews are much appreciated! Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

**Do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews! **

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Both Izy and Sarah Jane were careful not to look at the ratty teddy bear as they raised their hands in surrender. Their captors, a man and woman with strange green cat eyes, were pointing unearthly guns at their heads.

The man straightened his tie with one hand as he looked smugly at the woman and child in front of him, "Where is the device?"

Sarah Jane opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Izy, "Who the hell are you? How did you people get in here, and are you wearing contacts?"

The other woman smeared at him, "Don't play dumb with us boy, we will not hesitate to kill a child." Israfil barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The door to the abandoned child's room opened to Clyde, Luke, Rani, and Robert followed by John, the latter of which carrying the same unearthly gun to their backs. John smiled, his teeth becoming strangely sharp, "Hello brother, sister, these are the rest of them." Sarah Jane gasped in surprise; she would have never expected happy, go lucky John to be the enemy. Robert barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The three aliens smirked at each other, their skin slowly becoming green to match their emerald cat eyes, they were so close to success, all they needed was the device that held the energy they needed to succeed in their mission.

Robert and Israfil caught each others eyes, and smirked in unison. Sharp glinting predator grins of an animal ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Moving quickly in perfect sync, they disarmed the man and woman from the past, threatening to shoot if John did not drop his weapon.

**John's POV**

He blinked how the two humans moved so quickly. He couldn't remember seeing them move, and now his brother and sister were at their mercy. Judging by the steely glint in both his adversary's eyes, it was not an idle threat. John *_(the most accurate translation of his true name)*_ looked frantically around the room, looking for something, anything, to get him out of this mess. His eyes fell on Rani, who was the closest to him.

John grabbed her and quickly held the gun to her head, "Put those down nice and easy and the human female will live.

**Gen. POV**

Robert and Izy shared a glance, before firing their weapons at the two they held captive, killing them instantly. Turning to John, without any hesitation, both fired and killed him, Rani was unscathed.

Sarah Jane looked at the smoldering bodies on the ground, anger and resentment toward the two murderers in the room before her, "You killed them!"

Robert shrugged as Izy blinked innocently and said, "I thought it was a stun gun, I swear!" Both dark haired companions were able to hold a straight face for ten seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter, Robert raised his hand in a high-five, and Israfil raised his to meet it, only for both of them to back up in horror before they touched. Leaving at lest a foot of pace between them, Robert looked awkwardly around the room, "I'm going to pack up my stuff." He walked hurridly out of the room without looking back.

Luke blinked out of his shocked silence, "What about the bodies?"

Changing a dial on the gun, Israfil pointed and fired, the body bursting into flame in one instant and becoming ash in another, "What body?"

Sarah Jane stared in horror, as the young American boy proceeded to instantly cremate the alien remains, "You do realize that you are now a murderer, don't you?"

Luke, Rani, and Clyde looked at each other, they had been trying not to think about how relaxed Izy was with the whole situation.

Izy sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair, "It was self defense"

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"It has worked so far."

Sarah Jane swallowed back her anger, not wanting to lose control of her emotions while her children were present, "Just leave, I'm sure the doors don't bight any more."

Izy smiled, his dark blue eyes loosing some of their blackness that had been slowly growing over the past few minutes, "With pleasure." he left the room with an unearthly grace, he wore power and darkness like a cloak.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Izy POV**

Israfil sighed in relief as he opened the door and did not become best friends with the stairs again. Finally, he was free from the prison. An apparition of a young boy appeared behind him, Israfil turned around and smiled, "Hey Gabriel, thank you for letting us leave now."

The smiled, the house seemed to transform into the sunny friendly English cottage it was meant to be, "Thank you for helping, and don't worry," the child winked at him jokingly, "_Robert_ is back where he belongs." With those words and his happy smile, Gabriel disappeared in a shower of glowing lights, his laughter ringing throughout the house.

Israfil smiled as he walked out those doors, he needed to get home before he truly lost control, he was starving. And the people walking down the street were looking far too appetizing for his liking.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Israfil called as he walked into his new home, heading straight for the fridge, he needed his inoculation.

His mother walked in to find him wrapping a rubber string around his arm, "Let me help you sweet hear." She took out a dark red vile from a white bin, placing it into a large and dangerous syringe, Margaret carefully placed the needle into one of her sin's veins and injected him.

Israfil breathed in quickly, his eyes becoming black voids, white teeth becoming sharp and pointed like a shark's, he could feel it as it past through his system. It was strengthening him and at the same time weakening him. Israfil let out his breath as he felt the immediate affects wear off, his black eyes slowly returning to their deep fathomless blue, his teeth becoming only slightly sharpened, his animalistic hunger becoming less and less noticeable until it was only a dull throb.

His mother smiled at him and brushed back his now unruly hair, "What happened? You know you can barely last a week."

Israfil nodded, he remembered when they first arrived he could barely make it past a day, "I know, I was held up." His mother snorted in laughter as she began to put away the supplies. "I met my future self."

Magaret paused, her eye brow raised in question, with one look at her son, she knew he was telling the truth, "And what was he like?"

Israfil smiled wickedly, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Awesome!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Happy Christmas! Don't you just love Reviews? *hint hint!***

**I finally finished** **the Haunted house thing! Yay! **** Any ideas for what I should do next feel free to leave suggestions!**

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a long time hasn't it?**

Israfil stared idly out the window, watching the thick droplets of rain decimate his backyard; his mother hadn't come home last night. Which was becoming a frequent occurrence of late, apparently she just gave up bringing her dates home. He couldn't blame her; not really, she just healed faster than him.

Deep blue eyes lost themselves in dark memories, was he ever going to heal? Israfil sighed, chin resting in his hand, no, no he wasn't. If only he could leave, travel, and _run_!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

A strange unearthly whirring, throbbing sound filled the rain soaked backyard of one Sarah Jane Smith. Slowly appearing into existence, a blue box materialized, and out stepped a young man with a very _cool_ bowtie, "Sarah!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Luke, Clyde, and Rani laughed as the Doctor finished another story about the exploits of a certain Roman soldier through the centuries, when a hesitant knock came to the door.

Sarah Jane sighed, "I'll get it." Why did someone have to interrupt them now? Hopefully it was someone she could quickly send away.

She opened the door to find a very reluctant, uncomfortable looking Israfil holding a plate of cookies. The dark haired boy sighed, wishing to be any where but here, "My mother made you cookies."

"Okay…" she felt that there was more to this than a kind neighborly gesture.

Israfil bit his lip, begging the Earth to swallow him whole, "And she would much appreciate it if you would allow me to stay here until she calls and I am allowed to enter my house again."

Clyde walked toward the door, "Your mom kicked you out?"

"She's bringing her boyfriend home and wants me out of the house so she won't feel awkward when they make out and quite possibly have sex," the entire house fell into a dead complete silence, Israfil kept a straight face throughout. "Do you want cookies or not?"

The Doctor smiled and stepped into the boy's line of vision, "I love cookies! Are they chocolate chip?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Doc.'s POV**

The dark haired lad that stood on his Sarah's door and held precious gifts of deliciousness, seemed to widen his dark blue eyes in surprise only, he couldn't be entirely sure what emotion they conveyed. For the boy's face quickly contorted into a slightly pained, yet some how jubilant smile, "They sure are, I think there is even a couple of snicker doodles!"

Doctor's smile widened even further, "Even better!" He couldn't help but to observe the new boy as the lad entered Sarah's home, there was something off about him. There was something about how the boy walked; it reminded the Doctor of how a predator would stalk its prey. Slow, calculated, and graceful. Not to mention that the boy's smile was far to sharp for his comfort.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Gen. POV**

Israfil shifted uncomfortably, the entire living room had plunged into complete awkward silence. The quiet only interrupted by the Doctor chomping hungrily on some cookies, which were absolutely divine! The boy sighed, fiddling with a lip piercing, "I could find some other place to go if you want."

Sarah Jane smiled tightly, that would be nice but it would also be terribly rude. She shook her had to banish such thoughts, she wanted to speak to _her_ Doctor! "If you wouldn't mind, Luke, Clyde, Rani, and I just want to catch up with an old friend."

Israfil hid his wince and smiled to hide his misery of the situation, "Of course, I never wanted to impose." The boy stood walked toward the door, only to turn around one last time to catch a glimpse at the bowtied man.

The Doctor, still munching on cookies, blinked in surprise when the boy's deep blue eyes met his. The dark blue seemed to flash in recognition and hide a deep all consuming longing. The Doctor was lost in those eyes, was he supposed to know them from somewhere? He scrambled to find them in his memory, but he failed to find any knowledge of such eyes, no one he met had them.

Israfil broke eye contact suddenly and walked out the door, desperately hiding the shudders that ran through his body. Standing in the pouring rain, he felt no drops, he felt no chill, he was lost in his memories. His memories of escape, of bananas, of a certain fez, of his first smile, and of the only man that ever deserved to be called his 'father'.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Swallowing a chocolate chip cookie and refraining from taking a snicker doodle, the Doctor watched as the door closed with an ominous click, it was only then that he realized he never caught a name, "Who was that?"

Luke sighed, "A neighbor."

No more information followed and before the Doctor could ask him to elaborate, Rani asked him a certain Sontaran that happened to be a nurse. And how could the Doctor refuse to tell such a tale.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

…_Somewhere high above planet Earth…_

A deep, smooth voice echoed from behind a high backed chair, the figure eyeing a glowing screen, "We found him sire."

A tall, pale, humanoid figure smiled maliciously, his white teeth sharp and viciously pointed, red eyes glowing with wicked glee, "Good," He turned toward a figure behind him, "Land the ship, we wouldn't want to keep our Prince waiting."

The tall, pale figure behind him bowed, and left through large imposing sliding doors.


End file.
